Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to bingo game cards.
More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved bingo game card that provides to the players improved odds for winning.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the game of bingo, each player is provided with a card that includes a matrix of five rows and five columns defining twenty-five grid squares. The left-most column is labeled xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, the second column xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d, the third column xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d, the fourth column xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d and the right-most column xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d. Traditionally, each grid square, with the exception of the xe2x80x9cfreexe2x80x9d center grid square, is labeled with a number in the range of 1 to 75. The grid squares in the xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d column use the numbers in the range of 1 to 15. The squares in the xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d column use the numbers in the range of 16 to 30. The grid squares in the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d column, except the center square, use the numbers in the range of 31 to 45. The grid squares in the xe2x80x9cGxe2x80x9d column use the numbers in the range of 46 to 60. The grid squares in the xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d column use the numbers in the range of 61 to 75. Each grid square is defined by the combination of a letter identifying the column and a number. As a caller randomly calls combinations of columns and numbers, each player indicates which of that player""s grid squares had been called, either through markings in the grid squares or placing items on the squares. The first person to achieve a pre-determined pattern of called grid squares is the winner of that game. Examples of patterns include: one straight line, two straight lines; the entire card, the border of the grid, etc.
The game of bingo has developed into a substantial form of gambling in which players purchase cards and winners are rewarded with prizes, frequently in the form of cash. The game is simple enough for almost anyone to play and it gives the players a feeling of involvement in the game of chance. In a casino environment it is generally desirable to have the bingo games achieve a winner as frequently as possible so that more games can be played in a shorter time period. More games being played means that there will be more winners. Players who win periodically are more likely to continue playing. More games also mean more revenue for the house.
Various efforts have been made to speed up the games, other than just calling numbers faster. For example, some game cards, such as those sold under the trademark xe2x80x9cDouble Action Bingoxe2x80x9d from Bonus Games Inc., include two numbers in each square. In essence, two separate game cards have been combined into a single game card so that two games can been played at one time. Each game card has the opportunity to be a winner in two separate games called from the same set of numbers. Nevertheless, the basic game is still the same as traditional bingo.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel game card for use in a new game of bingo.
It is also an object to provide a game card that permits bingo games to provide a winner with a reduced number of called squares.
Various other objects and advantages will be recognized by those skilled in the art when the following description is considered along with the drawings.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a bingo card is provided with a matrix of five columns and five rows cooperatively defining twenty-five squares. Each of a first plurality of the grid squares includes a single game symbol representing a number in a range of 1 to 75. These are called xe2x80x9csingle grid squares.xe2x80x9d Each of a second plurality of the grid squares includes two game symbols representing two numbers in a range of 1 to 75. These are called xe2x80x9cdouble grid squares.xe2x80x9d Each of a third plurality of the grid squares includes three game symbols representing three numbers in a range of 1 to 75. These are called xe2x80x9ctriple grid squares.xe2x80x9d If any number in a grid square is called, then the grid square is considered covered. For any given call, grid squares with two game symbols are twice as likely to be covered than grid squares with one game symbol. Also, it will be appreciated that for any given call, grid squares with three game symbols are three times as likely to be covered than grid squares with one game symbol. Accordingly, the games played with game cards in accordance with the present invention will generally proceed faster than games using traditional patterns. In addition, the card provides new patterns for determining game winners and the methods by which prizes are paid.